ogrebattlesagafandomcom-20200213-history
Knight
The Knight is a generic playable class in Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen, Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber, ''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis,'' and both versions of Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together. Originating from aristocratic families, or rising from the ranks after impressive military feats, Knights can often be found at the front lines, leading squads of common men into battle. Some even learn how to invoke divine power. ''Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen'' Recruitment Overview Statistics ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (SNES/PS)'' Recruitment Male human units with 45 STR, 44 VIT, 42 MEN, and Lawful or Neutral alignment can be classed as Knights. These special Knight character can be recruited in the following locations and conditions: * Voltel (named generic): Joins after the battle at Krizar (Chapter 1). * Forcas Lida Rhende (story character): Joins as a guest after the battle at Krizar, joins for good after the scene at Fort Bodo (Chapter 2 Chaos). * Payton (named generic): Joins after the battle at Amorika Castle (Chapter 3 Lawful). * Tamuzu (named generic): Joins if rescued at Fort Kadoriga (Chapter 3 Neutral). Overview * Favored Weapon: Swords. The Knight is a generic, male-exclusive class. One of the first upgrades available to Soldiers, this class is tailored towards tanking damage and protecting frailer units. A decent melee unit, and a good base for more advanced classes like the Dragoon and Swordmaster. This class does better with a sword and shield in hand. Besides the accuracy and damage bonus from favored weapons, shields can help them block physical attacks more easily, and also knock enemies from the cliffs and other elevations for greater damage. Due to their DEX growths, they can make use of 1H Bows and Crossbows as well. Just beware the weight penalty to turn speed (WT). However, they pale when compared to other melee classes available at the same time: The Berserker has better movement, damage potential, and stat growths; the Ninja has much better mobility, greater utility and magic attacks; even the Beast Tamer can outperform the Knight once given a whip. Not helping matters is the Knight's lack of magic options. In short, Knights do well as tanks due to equip options, but are overshadowed by any of the aforementioned classes in everything else, and become near-useless by the endgame. It's recommended to reclass units to Knight only on story battles that require tankier units, and turn to better classes otherwise. Statistics ''Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber'' Recruitment Overview Statistics ''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis'' Recruitment Human units with the Knight's Certificate emblem, 51 STR, 53 AGI, and Lawful or Neutral alignment can be classed as Knights. Recruitable enemy Knights can also appear in the following locations: * Formido (Battle #04) * Arena (Path A, Battle #08) * Naja (Path A/B, Battle #13) * Sotavento (Path A/B, Battle #14) * Ostorea Throne Room (Path A/B, Battle #18) * Ostorea Crypt (Path A/B; Battle #19) Ivanna Batraal, a special Knight character, can be recruited after the first battle at Vespa. Overview * Favored Weapon: Swords, Rapiers. * Favored Armor: Shields, Heavy Armor. The Knight is a basic generic class. Of the initial set of class options available, Knights can be considered one of the best melee choices alongside the Valkyrie, sacrificing a bit of damage potential for the best survivability rate of any class at that point. Knights excel at tanking and blocking damage, and are one of the few classes capable of using Virtue magic. Early on this makes them ideal frontliners, moreso than other fighters, as they not only can protect themselves but also support allies. Besides Heal and Cleanse, they can use Lightning Bow to attack enemies from afar. Knights can be made even hardier by giving them shields, and they're one of the best classes at using them. Of particular note is their decent INT and MP growths, which in the early game can be helpful in unlocking basic mage classes like the Wizard, Witch or Cleric. The one weakness of this class is their relatively poor mobility. While decent in plain terrain, they see their mobility greatly decreased on other types of terrain, water in particular. Not helping this is their low speed due to heavy equipment. By the endgame they get access to a good variety of weapons, which include the rare Snapdragon and Oracion, which is also part of the Divine Armaments set, recommended for any Knight unit. However, giving Atropos to this class is discouraged (with the exception of Ivanna, depending on circumstances) due to the Knight's lesser damage potential in comparison to the Swordmaster and Dragoon classes. Early on it's adviced to make any melee units incapable of classing to Valkyrie into Knights until the advanced classes are unlocked, and by the endgame it's good to have at least one Knight, since they're still useful then and the only class capable of surpassing them as protectors is the elusive Angel Knight. Statistics ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' Recruitment Overview * Weapon type: 1H Sword, Axe*. Hammer. * Armor type: Heavy armor. The premier tank unit of the game, and the very best at what they do, which is absorbing damage. The Knight is very useful during Chapter 1 as a front-line attack and defender, but later chapters make defensive units kind of obsolete. Since the focus of the Knight is defense, and since their 2 handed options are rather limited anyways, they funcion better with a sword and shield. This, combined with their natural slowness, results in typically the slowest unit in the whole game. Do not expect respectable damage from this class for long, made worse as this unit often finds that its turns better used doing something else, resulting in slower than normal weapon ranking. The Phalanx skill (Reduce damage taken by 90%) sounds amazing on paper but you're almost always better off using a healing item on yourself. By using Phalanx you do almost guarantee the survival of the Knight, but do so by directing attention towards your other units, which is the opposite of what you want from a tank. Generally much more effective is their Rampart Aura, but most front line melee classes can inherit the first two ranks of this skill, which are the only ones you'll see for most of the game. Consequently it is easy to find yourself overlooking this class despite its unique advantages. Ironically, they perform better by not equipping armor at all, since it draws the attention of enemy units. If you want to use the Knight as a meat shield, send them with sword and shield, no armor and Phalanx, and maybe have a Cleric stick nearby to heal the Knight. Statistics Skills & Abilities Notable Knights ''Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen'' * Lanselot Hamilton - Knight of the Xenobian Rebellion, later Paladin of the Xenobian Holy Knights. * Ashe - Former Captain of the Xenobian Royal Guard, later Knight of the Xenobian Rebellion. ''Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber'' * Ariosh - Knight of the Southern Division. ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'' * Folcurt Reeda Lynde - Knight of the Valerian Liberation Front. * Leonar Reci Rimon - Captain of the Knights of Almorica. * Voltare Montrose - Knight of the Walister Resistance. * Peyton - Knight of the Walister Resistance. * Tamuz Fedorenko - Knight of the Knights of Almorica. * Xaebos Ronsenbach - High Commander of the Kingdom of Galgastan. * Hektor Didarro - Knight of the Kingdom of Galgastan. * Agares Bazin - Knight of the Kingdom of Galgastan. * Daesi Apollinaire - Commander of the Kingdom of Galgastan. * Latimer Grandier - Royal Guard of the Bakram-Valerian Kingdom. ''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis'' * Ivanna Batraal - Former Knight of the White Fang Troops, and scion of the Batraal Family. She defected with the help of her mentor Margret, and later joined Alphonse's Battalion. Became ruler of Ovis, under Lodis' administration, after the defeat of Shaher. * Nichart Briffaut - Knight Captain of the White Fang Troops. Was slain by Alphonse during the siege of Ostorea. External Links * Tactics Ogre Class Guide * Character FAQ by Swordsman Dias * Complete FAQ/Walkthrough by Shotgunnova * Skill FAQ by Coineineagh * Class FAQ by Were_Tiger Category:The Knight of Lodis - Classes Category:The March of the Black Queen - Classes Category:Person of Lordly Caliber - Classes Category:Let Us Cling Together - Classes